


A day off From Youtube

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beach Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, No Youtube for a day, Septiplier - Freeform, Shopping, Shower Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack deiced to just take the day off and spend some time together</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day off From Youtube

Jack and Mark were sleeping peacefully in their bed, Mark woke up to see Jack passed out still on his chest, his head bobbing up and down with each breath that Mark took. Mark smiled and ran a loving finger down his cheek and down his arm. Jack stared to the touch and slowly open his blue eyes and looked at Mark with a sweet smile. "Morning Markimoo." Mark kissed him passionately and rolled him on his back and slowly kissed down his chest to wake him up fully. "Ok, you win I'm up" Jack said pushing Mark off of him.

"We can lay around later." Mark pouted "ok fine" he got up from the bed and shook his butt at Jack and turned his head to look at him "care to join me for a shower love?" Jack sprung up out of bed and followed him to the master bathroom "you don't have to ask me twice" as Mark turned on the shower and opened the glass door and stepped inside.

Jack was short so he was at perfect angle with Mark's chest. Mark grabbed the shampoo and put some in his hand and started to wash Jack's hair for him. Mark massaged Jack's scalp with gentle fingers. Jack moaned into the feeling and nuzzled into Mark's chest. Mark picks up the shower head and told him to tip his head back and got all the shampoo out of his hair.

Jack grabbed the shampoo next and he did the same as Mark did to him. Jack took the shower head and washed out the shampoo from Mark's red hair. Jack looked down and saw that Mark was turned on, he reached down and started to slowly gently stroke Mark's dick. Mark moaned out his name and tipped his head back while Jack slowly stroked him off.

Mark smirked "two can play at this game" he reached down and grabbed Jack's dick and started to stroke him off they each stroked each other until they came as the same time. Jack nuzzled Mark's chest while they both caught their breaths. "Thank goodness we are in the shower it's easier to clean." Jack grabbed the washcloth and put some soap on it and started to wash every inch of Mark's body.

Mark moaned into the washing and when Jack was done he let Mark squeeze by and rinse himself off. Jack passed the washcloth to Mark and he did vise vista and washed Jack. The water was starting to get cold so both boys got out Mark grabbed two towels off the rack and gave one to Jack while he dried himself off. "So, what are we doing today Markimoo?" as Jack nuzzled his face into the crock of Mark's neck.

Mark kissed the top of his head "well I was thinking today we could just go out for lunch and spend the day together. Then tonight we could go down to the beach and just relax in the water and then cuddle on the beach and look at the stars. "I would love that, that sounds like a perfect day. Mark and Jack head back into their bedroom and get dressed for the day. Mark walks into the kitchen and starts making breakfast for the both of them while Jack makes a pot of coffee and sets the table for breakfast.

Mark makes pancakes, Jack makes the coffee and places a cup by Mark and he takes his place at the table. Mark places three pancakes on one plate and he puts three on his own and sits across from Jack and sips on his coffee and drowns his pancakes in syrup. "So where did you want ot go today before the beach, I heard there is a sale going on in town at some of our favorite stores. "I see today Abercrombie has a sale going on, you want to go?" "Sure I need some new clothes anyway." "Ok the mall don't open for another two hours so we can just hang out here and go out in a little while." "Ok that sounds like a plan." as they finish up their breakfast they deiced to play some video game and just cuddle up and watch TV. They head out to the mall and head to some of the stores and get random stuff they head to Abercrombie and decided on some new clothes for each other. It's nearing noon and Mark and Jack head over to the food court and deiced on taco bell for lunch.

After lunch they do few more hours of shopping, bags and bags later they pack up the car and head back home to put away the new clothes and random knick-knacks they bought. "So I was thinking let's order in some Chinese food I don't want to go down to the beach yet until sunset no one will be there and we will have it to ourselves glad it's a twenty-four/seven beach, so yeah." "Ok, would you like to watch a movie?" "Yeah let's watch The Avengers."

Mark grabs the phone book and orders the food while Jack pops in the movie and starts it out "you coming babe?" "Yup be right there just ordering the food they got me on hold." "Ok, I'll wait for you." Mark gets done ordering and sits next to Jack. Jack cuddles up to Mark's chest and lays his head on his chest listening to Mark's heartbeat while watching the movie.

Twenty minutes go by and the doorbell rings Jack gets up and gets the food and pays for it "food's here love." as Jack places everything on the coffee table. Mark gets up and grabs some paper plates and forks an two cokes out of the fridge and comes back to the living room and sets the plates and forks and cokes on the coffee table. Jack grabs the food and places what he wants on his plate and starts nibbling on a piece of sweet and sour chicken while Mark eats his sushi.

After dinner and the movie it was nearing five p.m. so they decided to head down to the beach and walk on along the shore together to walk off their supper. Jack was holding Mark's hand while they were walking together. Mark I'm so glad to be with you, you are the love of my life as he stops him and puts his arms around his neck and stands on his tiptoes and kisses him.

Mark smiles into the kiss "Jack I'm glad to call you mine, I was so glad to meet you finally at pax backstage and I don't know when I saw you and you hugged me, I just felt that spark go though me and spark my heart with love. Being with you for almost three years now, happily married, we can finally be together is the best thing that has happen to me. Jack smiled and hugged him and kissed him hard.

It was starting to get dark but Jack and Mark couldn't keep their hands off each other. They both looked around and noticed the beach was empty and no one was around. Jack slowly stripped out of his clothes and Mark followed shortly after and they ran for the water. It was a little cold at first Mark held Jack close to him and kept him warm. Jack could feel Mark's dick rubbing against him with the friction of the water was just sending him over the edge.

Jack kissed his neck and ran his tongue over Mark's pulse point in his neck feeling it beat against his tongue fast and hard just the same rhythm as Jack's own heart was racing matching Mark's fast heartbeat. Jack reached down into the water and wrapped his hand around Mark's shaft and started to stroke him underwater while kissing him and making out.

Mark moaned into the kiss and he whispered in Jack's ear "I want to be inside you love" all Jack could do was moan out his name and he turned around in the water and Mar got behind him and slowly eased into his hole. Jack moaned when he felt Mark going deep inside of him with the cool sensation of the water and the feel of Mark's dick all inside him was sending him over the edge. "Mark slowly started up a rhythm going in and out and sending sweet kisses down Jack's back and neck.

"Mark if you keep that up with kissing my neck I aint going to last long." Mark grinned and kept kissing him while reaching in the water and slowly grabbed Jack's dick and pumped him while ramming into his hole hitting his prostate over and over. Jack moaned out his name one final time and came hard into Mark's hand. The feeling of Jack cumming into Mark's hand sent him over the edge and he came hot and fast inside of Jack and moaned out his name load and hard. Mark pulled out and turned Jack around both breathing hard, catching their breaths and letting their heart rates return to a normal beat Mark gently kissed him and nuzzled into the side of Jack's neck "love you" was all Mark could get out.

As he caught his breath from the excitement. "Love you to Markimoo as Jack kissed his neck. They were starting to prune from the water so they headed back to the shore and Mark laid out the blanket they brought and draped another one over them. Jack cuddled up on Mark's chest listening to his heartbeat while they gazed at the stars and shared time together that they would never forget.


End file.
